


Destinations

by surlybobbies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: “Well,” Dean says, after he’s turned down the radio, “I’m happy.”“Oh,” Cas says.  He finds himself smiling.  “I’m happy that you’re happy.”Dean gives him a long look.  “Yeah.  Yeah.  You know.  I mean - Sam’s back there - “ - he thrusts a thumb behind them - “going to fancy lawyer school again and completing his transformation into the biggest fucking nerd the world has ever seen, and - and I’m with my best friend, who’s healthy.  And happy.”“Me?”“Yeah, dumbass.  You.”





	Destinations

**Author's Note:**

> Name-dropped Guam because we are more than just an island that Kim Jong-Un threatened to nuke.

They get stuck in traffic after they drop off Sam. Castiel doesn’t know exactly where they are, nor does he completely understand the intricacies of traffic jams, but he does know that most people stuck in unmoving traffic for what could potentially be hours tend to become very frustrated very fast.

Which is why Cas is staring at Dean, who’s bobbing his head to the music and playing the imaginary drums. 

“You’re in good spirits,” he observes.

Dean waggles his eyebrows as he delivers a drum solo. “Yup,” he says, his lips smacking on the ‘p.’

“Why?”

Dean just grins. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re stuck in traffic. That man in the car beside us has been yelling obscenities and honking his horn for the past half hour. It is also extremely warm. I understand that this isn’t a particularly pleasant experience.”

Dean wraps up his song by dropping his imaginary drum sticks in midair. “Well,” he says, after he’s turned down the radio, “I’m happy.”

“Oh,” Cas says. He finds himself smiling. “I’m happy that you’re happy.”

Dean gives him a long look. “Yeah. Yeah. You know. I mean - Sam’s back there - “ - he thrusts a thumb behind them - “going to fancy lawyer school again and completing his transformation into the biggest fucking nerd the world has ever seen, and - and I’m with my best friend, who’s healthy. And happy.”

“Me?” 

“Yeah, dumbass. You.” Dean’s voice is affectionate. Cas revels in the warmth.

A comfortable silence falls. Dean doesn’t turn the radio back on. The man in the car to Dean’s left keeps honking.

Eventually, Cas asks, “Are we going back to the bunker?”

Dean looks at him, eagerness suddenly lighting up his face. “I dunno. Are we? What do you wanna do? I mean, we’ve got the whole world to explore.” His face falls a little bit. “Well, we’ve got the whole continental US anyway.”

Cas thinks about it. Dean inches the car forward. 

“Seriously, Cas,” Dean says after a short pause, more quietly. “We’ve got no cases lined up. Our bags are in the trunk. We could do whatever you want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything, bud.”

Cas smiles, a little sadly. “I just want to be with you, Dean,” he says honestly. He thinks it might be possible now, with no apocalypse on the horizon, with no little brothers’ opinions to be scared of. He wants it - but Dean has to want it too. “What do _you_ want?”

Dean’s mouth has fallen slightly open. He stares at Cas, and only breaks his gaze when the car behind them honks. He drives forward, swallowing visibly in the silence that follows. When he’s driven as far forward as he can, he puts the car in park very slowly. Then he turns his head to look at Cas. He clears his throat. “I -uh. I want the same.” Slowly, he reaches up to touch Cas’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. They skate over his jaw before clutching the back of Cas’s neck. “Seriously. Anywhere you go, Cas. I’m with you.” He smiles shakily.

Cas’s own lips start to tremble, but he can’t prevent himself from smiling. “Even outside the continental US?” he teases, voice rough.

There’s no pause. “Anywhere, for you.”

Cas kisses him. Dean’s hesitation is gone. He kisses back with eagerness, even pulling back once to laugh. 

“I mean it,” he says, grinning against Cas’s lips. “I’d get on a thousand planes for you, Cas.” He draws back and searches Cas’s eyes. “So what’s it gonna be? Barcelona? Rome? Fuck. Guam? I don’t care.”

Cas shakes his head, drawing Dean back in and kissing him once, open-mouthed, before saying, “The bunker.” 

Dean laughs. “Home?”

“Home.”


End file.
